1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for responding to unlicensed network failure. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to releasing an unlicensed network access point connection in response to detecting a failure in a connection to the unlicensed network.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, a wireless communication device can receive service using unlicensed mobile access services. For example, the wireless communication device can receive service from wireless local area network services that utilize technology such as Bluetooth technology, 802.11 technology, ad hoc wireless local area network technology, infrared technology, or any other wireless local area network technology.
Unfortunately, in some scenarios, the wireless communication device may remain connected to a wireless local area network access point even when it is not possible to have access to any services through this access point. This results at least two major drawbacks. The first is the wireless communication device wastes power because it maintains the connection while attempting to reacquire services. The second is that a user of the wireless communication device loses network access when the services are not provided. In particular, if there is an unlicensed mobile access network controller failure, the wireless communication device will attempt several registration attempts and several discovery attempts. While these registration and discovery attempts are made, the wireless local area network link is maintained, but the wireless communication device cannot send or receive data because the transmission control protocol link is unavailable and the wireless communication device is not allowed to reestablish it. The discovery attempts are governed by a timer, which is doubled each time a discovery attempt is made. Consequently, the total attempts can take more than 1 hour. This results in a significant period of time without service for the wireless communication device. This also results in significant current drain on the wireless device because the link to the wireless local area network is maintained.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method for responding to unlicensed network failure.